


Calamity

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: The Perfect Storm, Me and You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is unsure, Blow Jobs, Dean loves Benny's beard, Dean needs him some lovings, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sam is an asshole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam corners and tells him he has to kill Benny. Dean doesn't want to even think of killing his best friend and tells Sam to back off. When he doesn't, Dean walks out of the hotel and possibly Sam's life as well. He heads to Benny because right now, that's the only friend he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series we're starting but it will update sporadically because of our conflicting schedules.

“He’s a vampire, Dean. Dangerous.” Sam’s eyes were hard, his lips in a thin line as he pressed forward. He hadn’t liked Benny since he first met him on the docks and his opinion hadn’t changed at all. It didn’t matter to Sam that Benny had saved Dean from Purgatory. He was a monster; it was all black and white to Sam.

 

“He’s my friend, Sam.” The fact that it was ‘Sam’ and not ‘Sammy’ wasn’t lost on either man. Dean was not in a mood to play this game with his brother. They had spent hours arguing about this subject already; time that could have been spent doing research.

 

“And he’s a monster. They aren’t friends, Dean.” There was no room to argue in that tone; Dean knew.

 

“I’m not killing Benny, Sam. He hasn’t killed anyone.” Dean took a step forward; his breath heavy with the rise of his chest. Dean’s hands were curled into tight fists, the fingernails digging into the skin of his palm.

 

He needed to walk away from Sam and this conversation before he said something he regretted. Dean didn’t want to fight with his last relative like this; over a vampire, no, his friend. Sam wouldn’t listen to reason though, wouldn’t believe that Benny was doing well even though he’d been in Purgatory for fifty years.

 

“But he will. You can’t guarantee that Benny won’t kill, Dean. And you can’t always answer his calls. It will happen.”

 

“No, Sam. It won’t. You don’t know Benny like I do. He would never go back on his promise to me.” Dean’s voice was low, gravelly. He couldn’t listen to another word from Sam’s lips and turned his back.

 

“You go out that door, Dean, and you’re dead to me.”

 

Dean’s shoulders stiffened. It was obvious he was thinking over his choices. Sam was still different from when Castiel shattered his mind and there were days Dean thought he would go over the deep end. He couldn’t do this though; choosing between his best friend and brother. It was something he couldn’t do and Sam couldn’t understand that.

 

“Then I’ll be dead.” Dean said and left. The door wasn’t slammed like he wanted to; it was a signal of defeat. He didn’t have any fight left in him and he felt no need to say anything else.

 

There was only one place to go for Dean. Benny wasn’t too far away and he didn’t fight his body as he slipped into the Impala and drove off. The ride to Benny’s boat was a blur; streetlamps and road signs weren’t acknowledged.

 

When he arrived at the boat, Dean didn’t even knock. He barged into it with his key. Benny had given it to him when he first purchased the boat and told Dean he could stop by anytime if he needed anything. Well this certainly counted in Dean’s boat as needing something.

 

“Benny?” Dean inquired; his voice thick.  
  
“Dean?” Benny asked as he dumped the last few ingredients for his gumbo into the pot. He turned to find Dean in his doorway, breathing heavy as if he’d ran the whole way to Benny’s place instead of driving. His eyes sparked with anger as he slammed the door behind him and stalked towards Benny.  
  
Benny relaxed back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean stopped scant inches from him, continuing to glare furiously. The look instantly set Benny on edge, memories of Purgatory flashing through his mind. There were very few things that could put that look in Dean’s eye and a lot of them they had left back in Purgatory. So that left only a handful of options.  
  
“Dean, what happened?” Benny shifted away from the counter, arms loose at his sides. He’d decided ages ago that he would be whatever Dean needed and that included someone to fight with when he was at the end of his rope.  
  
“He wants me to kill you.” Dean said, green eyes sparking with an anger that was reminiscent of their time in Purgatory. His whole body was coiled tightly and Dean was ready to pounce at any given time.  
  
“He wants me to fucking kill you like you’re some kind of mindless monster, the bag of dicks!”  
  
“Sam?” Benny asked as he reached up to steady Dean as the other man swayed slightly in his anger. He watched Dean as he snarled and Benny tensed, ready for a fight.  
  
“Yes,” Dean growled before the fight left him. It wasn’t like Dean but he thought that at least Sam would understand; even if Ruby had been a two-faced bitch who betrayed them. Sam had trusted her and had loved her on some level.  
  
“I can’t do it. Goddamnit, Benny, he told me to never come back.”  
  
Benny resisted the urge to gather Dean up against him. He knew Dean wasn’t a fan of comfort or cuddling unless he’d been sufficiently worn out. They’d both agreed to not talk about what had happened back in Purgatory when they were topside. Benny had agreed more for Dean than himself. He’d lived long enough that being embarrassed about such things, even sleeping with a hunter, just didn’t hit the radar hard for him anymore.  
  
“You will always have a home here, Dean,” Benny told him firmly. “For as long as I have a place, you will have a place.” Benny’s fingers tightened around Dean’s biceps in a form of comfort.  
  
“I just...how can he ask such a thing? You got me outta there, Benny. And you haven’t killed anyone topside yet.” Dean’s voice was almost broken but Benny’s cool touch was enough to calm him at least a little. It was familiar and maybe Purgatory was a little too close to his mind but damn if it didn’t feel good. He was still trying to wrap his head around Sam’s words when all he wanted, no needed, was a distraction.   
  
“He didn’t go through what we went though and knowing you Dean, you haven’t talk about what happened down there since you’ve been back,” Benny whispered as he stroked his hands up and down Dean’s arms. Before he could think better of it, Benny leaned down and caught Dean’s lips in a soft kiss as he wrapped strong fingers around his upper arms.  
  
Dean tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. He couldn’t help but ease the tension out of his body because this was so damned familiar. For nearly a year Benny used this same technique just to calm Dean down after they had killed to save their own skins. Benny would lightly brush his fingers along Dean’s neck until the tension seeped out. It was something stable and Dean needed that right now.  
  
“How can I tell him? I can’t get him to understand that you saved me.” Dean whispered when Benny pulled away.  
  
“He’ll come around, Dean,” Benny told him, a note of confidence in his voice. “If everything you’ve told me about him is true, he’ll realize his mistake.” Benny pressed his hand to the back of Dean’s neck, letting his thumb stroke up and down the column of his throat.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Benny.” Dean said in a gruff voice. Benny’s touch was like fire to his skin and he couldn’t stop the burn of want that ran through his body. He needed Benny and the distraction he would provide from Dean’s problem. It was better than drinking anyway.   
  
“I’ve missed you too, mon cheri,” Benny replied as he leaned in to kiss Dean again. He gripped Dean’s hip with one hand and cupped the back of his head with the other. He traced his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and then nipped at them gently.   
  
“God, Benny. I need you.” Dean rasped into the other’s lips. His hands moved to the shirt Benny was wearing and gripped the material tightly. He shifted his body so that it lined perfectly up with Benny’s stout frame. The vampire was all hard muscle and the familiarity made Dean’s cock twitch.   
  
“Impatient as always,” Benny teased as he slid a muscled thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean groaned against his lips, and his head lolled back on his neck as Benny pressed harder against him. He could feel Dean’s cock hardening through their jeans and Benny’s cock responded in kind. He wrapped long fingers around Dean’s hips and slowly walked him backwards toward the small single bed on one side of the cabin.   
  
“You know me,” Dean started to say but was cut off by a forceful kiss. Benny’s lips never failed to burn him or to shut him up. “Always willing to please.”  
  
His knees hit the back of the bed and Dean found himself falling. It was soft as far as beds went, comfortable if a bit small. He didn’t mind though, they had worse in Purgatory. He tried to think of a reason they shouldn’t be doing this, but honestly, none came to mind.  
  
Benny followed Dean down onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress as he kissed Dean until they were both breathless. Hands found their way up under Dean's shirt and stroked over the muscles of his stomach. He licked and nipped at Dean's lips as his fingers rubbed over his nipples. Benny shifted until he was between Dean's spread thighs and started rocking slowly against him.  
  
“Benny...” Dean groaned when he felt the other grind against him. He started to remove Benny’s shirt, pulling it from the other’s pants and dragging it over his head. They were far too clothed for Dean’s liking.   
  
“Dean,” Benny teased as he leaned down to kiss down Dean’s throat and to his collarbone. Teeth scraped over the rise of skin and bone, dragging a ragged sound from Dean. Benny nipped softly at the sensitive skin of Dean’s shoulder as he smoothed his hands down his sides to tug playfully at Dean’s pants without actually removing them.   
  
“You gonna fuck me?” Dean asked point blank. He didn’t mind Benny drawing this out, but there was a need to feel wanted burning brightly in him and he needed it to be cooled. Benny was the only one who could handle Dean and his desires because Benny knew how Dean loved it.   
  
“All in good time,” Benny drawled as he shifted his weight against Dean and pressed his hips forward. “Like I could have you in my bed like this and not fuck you.” He grinned as Dean writhed against him and leaned down to nip at one nipple. Benny undid Dean’s jeans with nimble fingers as he sucked at the small bud of flesh in his mouth. He tugged at Dean’s jeans until he lifted his hips so Benny could slide them down his legs.  
  
“You getting slow on me, Benny?” Dean teased as his pants slid down over his hips and were thrown to the floor. His chest heaved with deep pants as Benny’s large hands settled on the side of his hips. Benny’s thumb soothed over the juncture of silky skin.   
  
“This is the first time I’ve had you in my bed,” Benny husked and gave Dean’s hips a squeeze. “I want to take my time.” Catching Dean’s lips in a heated kiss, Benny slid his hand through the opening of Dean’s boxers and wrapped long fingers around his cock. He stroked Dean from root to tip, pressing his thumb across the head.  
  
“That so? What all you gonna do to me, Benny?” Dean asked in a husky voice. He bumped his nose against Benny’s in a sign of affection. It was the only way he’d show Benny he cared when they were back in Purgatory and those feelings didn’t change.   
  
“Well, first, I’m going to get you completely naked,” Benny drawled as he continued to stroke Dean. “Then I’m going to open you up nice and slow until you’re writhing and begging for it.” Benny punctuated each word with a twist of his hand across the head of Dean’s cock, drawing a ragged moan from his lips.   
  
“Then I’m going to bend you in half and lick at that sweet little hole of yours until you come apart for me. And just when you don’t think you can take anymore, I’m going to fuck you nice and slow.” Benny grinned as he nipped at Dean’s earlobe and let go of his cock to slowly work Dean’s boxers down his hips.   
  
“Fuck, babe. I want that.” Dean begged as he lifted his hips eagerly so Benny could get his boxers off. He was wound tightly and he knew Benny would deliver on what he needed.  
  
Dean’s cock was begging for attention the way it leaked precum down his head. He would be a wreck by the time Benny was done with him but Dean couldn’t bring himself to give two shits. It was the good kind of wrecking to him and so what if he was a little in love with Benny?  
  
“I promise I’ll take care of you, baby,” Benny murmured against Dean’s neck as he pulled away and got off the bed. He slid his pants off his hips, giving Dean a knowing grin over his shoulder as he walked over to the cabinets lining one wall of the small boat cabin. He pulled out a bottle of lube and box of condoms. He turned down the heat on his gumbo on his way back to his bed. Benny knew this was going to be a while and he didn’t want Dean’s food to burn while he was fucking him senseless into the mattress.  
  
“You always do,” Dean mumbled. He watched with hooded eyes as Benny moved around the cabin. He couldn’t deny how sexy the vampire was with the way he moved, all stout and coiled muscle.  
  
Benny naked was enough to excite Dean to the point where his cock would explode if it was touched. His lover knew that and used it to his advantage to get Dean off easily in Purgatory. Sometimes it didn’t always take much back then because of how tightly wound they had been.  
  
Benny slid back into bed on top of Dean, his bare cock sliding against Dean’s. Dean moaned under him and Benny’s chuckle was muffled against his belly as he slid down Dean’s body. Long fingers wrapped around Dean’s thighs and spread them further apart until Dean was completely exposed. Benny rubbed his thumbs up and down the artery in Dean’s thigh as he nipped at the inside of his knee.  
  
“God you’re beautiful,” Benny breathed against Dean’s skin as he pulled the bottle of lube closer so he could slick up his fingers. He pressed one against Dean’s entrance and watched as his finger slowly disappeared inside.   
  
“Don’t lie.” Dean grunted. His muscle twitched around the finger. It had been so long since Benny had his fingers up his ass and it would take some stretching for him to even take Benny’s cock.

“Would I lie to you?” Benny drawled as he slowly worked his finger in and out of Dean’s body, spreading the lube around inside of him. He sucked a hickey on the side of Dean’s knee and gave him a nip as he pulled away.  
  
“I would hope not.” Dean grinned wolfishly. He let his leg fall to the side, the burning pleasure from the hickey left him shuddering. He needed Benny like water and couldn’t shake the burning desire that wanted to rush things.  
  
Benny hummed in reply as he pulled his finger free so he could squeeze more lube across them. He slid back up Dean’s body to nip and bite as the tender skin of his hip as he pushed two fingers against Dean’s hole. His body resisted but then slowly gave to the pressure until Benny’s fingers were in up to the second knuckle. Benny sucked another bruise against the skin of Dean’s hip, wanting to mark him in as many places as he could. If Dean would let Benny spell his name across his skin, Benny would in a heart beat.  
  
Benny wanted nothing more than keep Dean all to himself for the rest of Dean’s life but Dean wasn’t one that was to be kept. Benny knew that better than anyone. He still dreamed, though.  
  
“Fuck, Benny. You weren’t kidding about going slow.” Dean’s chest heaved with a deep breath. He loved the way Benny’s thick fingers worked him open, even if it was a bit slow.  
  
Dean was a man who loved rushing things while Benny took them slow. He didn’t know how they managed to work in Purgatory.  
  
“Ya gonna mark me, Benny?”  
  
Benny chuckled against heated skin as muscles clenched around his fingers. He twisted them a little, listening to the sounds the movement made as Dean writhed and whined for him.  
  
"Would you like that?" Benny asked as sucked at a tender bruise. "Would you like it if I marked you as mine? Left my marks and scent all over your body so the world knows whose bed you keep warm at night?" He pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, stretching tight muscles with each thrust.  
  
"Fuck yes I do." Dean whined low in throat. The promise of physical evidence that he belonged to Benny was almost enough to get him off. Dean didn't know how he lived top side without Benny for so long, but he was done being without him.   
  
"Damn it, Dean," Benny growled as he thrust his fingers in hard. He found Dean's prostate with ease, rubbing his fingers across the spot as Dean whimpered and thrust against his fingers.  
  
"Always so responsive," Benny husked as he sucked a bruise against Dean's hip.  
  
“For you, babe. Only for you now.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, full of dirty promises to come if Benny kept him around. He needed Benny in him or he would burst without him.  
  
Benny growled at that and stretched his fingers apart. He could feel Dean's body slowly start to give. Each thrust of his fingers was easier as he worked him open. When Dean was pressing back against his hand, whining for Benny to give him more, Benny finally slid a third finger inside beside the first two.  
  
He bit a mark into Dean's hip before sliding his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock. Benny watched Dean's face as he licked at the tip and then slowly slid his lips over the head, taking Dean all the way to the root. He worked his fingers in and out of Dean with fast, hard thrust,  knuckles bumping against his ass with each movement.  
  
“Benny...” Dean tried to speak but couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. Benny was well on his way to making Dean nothing more than a boneless heap. He rode the thick fingers in him without shame, gasping as they brushed against his prostate.   
  
"Feel good, baby?" Benny asked "Like my fingers opening you up like this?" He spread his fingers apart for emphasis and slid them in as deep as they could go.   
  
"Gonna come apart for me?" Benny drawled against the underside of Dean's cock. His accent was thick now as his own lust rode him hard.  
  
Dean rode Benny’s fingers harder, driving after his elusive orgasm. His cock was pulsing with each long lick of his lover’s tongue. Teeth were added here and there and never drew blood. They only added to building volcano in Dean’s body.   
  
Gripping the sheets tightly, Dean’s knuckles turned white. His thighs were quaking with the pent up need and desire to let loose but he knew what Benny would do to him.  
  
“Benny...god, please. Baby...” He begged, his voice a broken whisper.  
  
Benny leaned up to nuzzle at Dean's neck, his beard rubbing across his cheek as he cupped Dean's ass in one hand and squeezed. He rubbed his fingers across Dean's prostate, not thrusting any more, only pressing.  
  
"Come for me, mon chèri," Benny growled.  
  
Benny’s words were the final catalyst for Dean. They undone him in a way only Benny could. Dean's seed painted his and Benny’s stomachs as he came with a silent scream; back bent as his fingers dug into the sheets. He was barely conscious when he came down from his high and search for Benny. His green eyes were blown wide.  
  
Benny crawled up Dean's body to press soft kisses across his lips and face. Rubbing his hand in circles against Dean's stomach with no care about the mess, Benny whispered sweet nothings to him, languages mixing together.  
  
"Ready for more?" Benny asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Dean's sides.  
  
"For you I'm always ready." Dean replied after a moment. He wasn't sure if he could take what Benny planned but he could damn well try.  
  
"If you want me to stop, you tell me. You hear me?" Benny  growled as he sucked a mark against the skin of Dean's neck. He had no desire to hurt Dean and Benny knew how stubborn Dean could be. He also knew Dean would push himself way past his breaking point which got him into a whole hell of a lot of trouble.  
  
Dean nodded to Benny’s words. He had to let the other know he understood what he had said. He reached out a hand to touch Benny’s cheek as if he were telling him some secret. It was a signal they had used back in Purgatory that meant they were grateful for one another.   
  
Benny turned and pressed a kiss against the palm of Dean’s hand before he leaned in and caught his lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away and nipped at Dean’s bottom lip with a grin. He slid back down Dean’s body, kissing at his nipples and belly button, licking at the tender spots on his hips and biting at the insides of his thighs.  
  
“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Benny whispered against the back of Dean’s knee as he lifted his legs up and bent him in two, pressing his knees against his chest. Kissing down the back of one leg, Benny slid his thumbs between his cheeks and spread him wide.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Benny groaned as he pressed against against Dean’s balls and then back to his entrance.  
  
“Liar,” Dean gasped. He could feel the muscle of his ass giving little resistance to Benny’s tongue.  
  
The muscle, like the rest of Benny, was thick. And Dean loved it that way. He could feel the tip of Benny’s cock sliding against the middle of his back, precum slicking the way. The way Benny was pushing into him with his tongue made Dean think that he would die this way. His cock was certainly taking an interest again.   
  
Benny bit at the meat of Dean’s thigh in retaliation before licking a broad strip from Dean’s back all the way to his balls. He mouthed at wrinkled skin for a moment, enjoying the sounds that spilled from Dean’s mouth and then pressed the tip of his tongue against his hole, pushing only slightly inside.   
  
“Don’t...tease...Jesus, Benny.” Dean rasped. His arms were above his head as he tried to grabbed at the wall, looking for something to desperately hold onto.   
  
Benny ran his hands up Dean’s legs and reached for his hands, grasping them and dragging them back to pin them to the bed by his hips. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrists in a loose hold as he licked at his clenching entrance. He pushed his tongue inside, the feeling of muscles clenching around his appendage sending a jolt of lust through him and straight to his cock. It jerked hard and leaked against the warm skin of Dean’s back and Benny couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward against the feeling.   
  
“Benny, I need you in me.” Dean clenched his fists and had to fight off a second orgasm. He didn’t want to come again so soon after his first orgasm. He needed Benny to wreck him with his cock and not his tongue; he craved the sweet bliss he knew his lover would give.  
  
“Patience,” Benny murmured as he nipped at Dean’s thigh. “You’ll get it all in due time.” He let go of one of Dean’s hand and reached up to wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking Dean in time with the thrust of his tongue. He pushed in as deep as he could go, muscles resisting and clenching around him as he pulled back only to repeat the process with fast but sure strokes.   
  
“I can’t...Benny, please.” Dean whined low in his throat.   
  
He honestly didn’t know if he could go another round if Benny made him come with just his tongue. Dean wanted the comfort of Benny’s thick girth in his ass, stretching him to his limit and fucking him until he just couldn’t take it and lose his mind.   
  
"Shhh." Benny shushed him as he rubbed up and down Dean's quivering thighs. "Just a little more, baby. I know you can take it." He gripped Dean's hips with a reassuring squeeze as he leaned up to suck at the smooth skin behind his balls. He moved back to Dean's entrance and pressed his tongue in deep, feeling muscles clench around him.  
  
Dean could do nothing more than whine low in his throat. He felt tears of frustration gather in his eyes but he didn’t deter Benny. When his lover wanted something he would gladly give it no matter what the cost to himself. His thighs shook uncontrollably as Benny continued to eat his ass out.   
  
Benny murmured against hot slick skin, reassuring Dean as he flicked his tongue across his entrance and then pushed inside with small shallow thrusts. Wrapping long fingers around Dean’s leaking cock drew a quivering moan from his lips and Benny pressed his tongue in deeper as he worked Dean over slowly. He wanted him as loose as he could get him before Benny fucked him and if that meant Dean was boneless with orgasm, then so be it.   
  
“Benny,” Dean cried as he arched his back. He came in spurts violently, rocking his cock into Benny’s tight grip. He sobbed as he fell back to the bed, body moving with his cries. He tried to shy away from Benny but the vampire wouldn't have any of that.   
  
“So beautiful,” Benny praised as he kissed up Dean’s belly and chest, letting go of his oversensitive cock to slide his fingers through the mess they had made of Dean’s stomach. “So good for me, Dean.” He rubbed his thumb across the side of Dean’s thigh as he settled between his legs. Lining himself up with one hand, Benny slowly pushed his way inside his lover. Dean was slick and open, boneless with post orgasam bliss, and Benny’s cock easily slid inside to the hilt. He shifted Dean’s ass into his lap, fingers gripping gently at supple flesh as he started to move.   
  
Dean shuddered when Benny was finally in him. He had what he wanted and grasped Benny’s arms. He needed to touch his lover, to know he was there as he wildly looked for his lover’s blue eyes.   
  
“Feel so good,” Benny whispered against Dean’s neck as he leaned over he and slowly started to rock against him. He laced his fingers with Dean’s, bringing his hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. Benny then pressed their hands against the mattress and started thrusting in earnest as muscles pulsed around him.   
  
Slowly Dean’s cock responded. It swelled with blood as Benny pressed the fat head of his cock against his prostate. Dean gripped Benny’s hand tightly, he couldn’t let go now. He mewled little noises as Benny pressed deeper and deeper into him. The lines were blurring together and Dean was sure he would pass out soon.   
  
“Benny, Benny, Benny, baby.” Dean gasped desperately.   
  
Benny shushed Dean softly as he lifted his hips off his lap and started pounding into his lover. He pressed his face against Dean’s neck and encouraged Dean to make as much noise as he could. Benny knew he wouldn’t last long, he’d teased Dean and himself far longer than he’d intended originally and now he was quickly reaching his orgasm.   
  
“Please, Benny.” Dean strung his words together as he desperately rushed towards his last release. The punishing pace of Benny’s was too much and he couldn’t hold out. If Benny wanted to give him the order to not come, he couldn’t follow it. He was too far gone.   
  
“You come apart so beautifully for me, baby,” Benny husked against Dean’s skin before he caught his lips in a deep kiss. He pumped his hips hard against Dean’s, pressing against his prostate with every thrust.   
  
Silently, Dean came. His mouth wide open as his cock was milked of the seed he had left. He couldn’t breathe as Benny pumped into him a few more times and came in him, filling him with the warm rush of release.   
  
He fell to the bed with a low whine, eyes blown wide. Dean was lost and he couldn’t think; just what he wanted.   
  
Benny groaned as Dean fell against the mattress, legs quivering with aftershocks and ass clenching tight around Benny's cock. Benny lifted Dean's hips up off the bed, fingers leaving behind bruises as he thrust harshly five more times before his climax hit him.   
  
He doubled over Dean, cock buried to the balls and seed spilling inside of him. Finally, he collapsed on top of Dean, cock sliding out of him with a slick sound. Benny gathered him in his arms and peppered kisses across sweaty skin. He whispered sweet nothings to Dean, telling him how perfect and beautiful he was, that he was only Benny's and that Benny would always be there to take care of him. He stroked strong fingers through Dean's hair, helping him down as much as he could.  
  
"I can't give you up, Benny. Not even for Sam." Dean's voice was broken, raspy from his screaming. "Don't leave me, Benny, please don't leave me."   
  
Dean wasn't one to sob but he couldn't help it. He needed Benny more than he had realized and he couldn't let this go. He needed what Benny gave him; protection and the chance to lose himself.  
  
"I love you," Dean whispered brokenly.  
  
Benny gathered Dean against him, one hand pressed against the small of his back and the other carding through sweaty locks. He pressed kisses across Dean's face and hair.   
  
"Shhh," he murmured,  "No one is going to take you away from me. I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I've got you."  
  
Dean didn't say a word as he nuzzled Benny's neck gently. He was at a loss for words and could only use actions to speak right now. The real world could wait for a bit; he just wanted to lose himself in Benny.   
  
Benny pressed himself against Dean, ignoring the mess between them and giving Dean the time to come back to himself. Benny wondered briefly if he'd pushed him too hard but then Dean was squeezing him tight with a content hum. He nuzzled into Dean's hair and just breathed in his scent.  
  
“Benny,” Dean sighed softly. “Let’s take a bath.”   
  
He was drawing lazy circles on Benny’s chest as he was slowly coming into his right mind. Dean loved the hazy feeling in his head when Benny had fucked him well and good. Nothing else could ever compare to it really.   
  
"Can you walk?" Benny asked, biting back a comment about carrying Dean like a princess. He loved teasing him but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
“I don’t think I can.” Dean answered honestly. He propped himself up on Benny’s chest and looked down; a soft smile on his face.   
  
Benny chuckled as he pushed Dean's bangs off his face. "Am I going to have to carry you like a princess or toss you over my shoulder like a cave man?"  
  
“I should punch you for that.” Dean answered and leaned into Benny’s hand. He could care less about how he made it to the bathroom because he trusted Benny.   
  
"You're cute when you get mad," Benny teased with a grin before he wiggled out from under Dean to stand beside the bed. He helped Dean sit on the edge of the bed and then to his feet, a steadying arm around his waist.  
  
“You love me.” Dean murmured after Benny had swept him up. Normally he wouldn’t allow himself to be handled in such a way but this was Benny and Dean was allowed to be weak because Benny would never judge him.   
  
Benny nuzzled at Dean's neck and then pressed a kiss to Dean's temple as he helped him to the small bathroom. He sat Dean down on the toilet, nipping him gently on the cheek as he complained about how cold the seat was.   
  
His shower was barely big enough for one person, but Benny figured they could manage. It didn't take him long to get the water ro a reasonable temperature. Dean mumbled about how slow Benny was moving until he stepped into the shower. Benny chuckled as Dean sighed happily and leaned back against his chest.  
  
“You’re too good to me, Benny.” Dean whispered as he let the water wash down his body. He allowed Benny to clean him, the other’s large hands roamed his body lazily as the mess on his stomach was cleaned away gently.   
  
"You like a big cat," Benny chuckled as he rubbed his hands smoothing across the muscles off Dean's sides and stomach.   
  
"Are you complaining?" Dean mumbled lazily. He was tired and he could the edge of sleep creeping in on him. This was the first time in a long while he was sleepy without the aid of alcohol.  
  
"Not in the least," Benny replied as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He rubbed his beard across damp skin and grinned at the sound it drew from Dean.  
  
"You purr like one, too."  
  
“Now you’re lyin’. I do not purr.” Dean denied with a husky laugh.The banter he had with Benny never failed to amuse him and keep him on his toes. There was a safe feeling that stayed with Dean when he was with his lover.   
  
“Benny, can I stay with you forever?” Dean’s voice had dropped below a whisper as though he were afraid of asking the question.   
  
Benny paused at the question, hands still in their slow glide across Dean’s chest. He had to think about it for a moment. That was a question he had never expected to hear from Dean, being the hunter that he was. At least it in the context he thought he was currently hearing it in.   
  
“Dean, are you asking what I think you are?” Benny asked quietly against the warm skin of Dean’s neck.   
  
“I don’t want to be left behind.” Dean answered. He wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut and let the subject be. He didn’t know what he had been thinking and panic was setting in. He wasn’t good at asking for what he wanted, John had made sure of that.   
  
“Baby,” Benny whispered softly as he pulled Dean closer. He fitted Dean to the front of his body, arms wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. “I couldn’t dream of being without you, but I would never wish the life I’ve led on anyone else. You’ve had a taste of what being a vampire is like. It isn’t a pretty life.”  
  
“No. But, Benny, I don’t want to be alone when I die.” Dean buried his face into Benny’s neck and hid there. He couldn’t admit the rest of his fear; that he didn’t want to be without Benny in the big place in the sky. The thought of spending eternity in heaven without Benny was just too much.   
  
“I don’t want you to be either,” Benny replied, voice gone deep with emotion. He knew what Dean meant and, in a way, Benny knew how he felt. He’d often thought about spending eternity alone even before purgatory and then he’d met Dean. Suddenly. Benny wanted something-someone- more than he’d could remember wanting anything in a long time. The companionship, the closeness, the friendship and now, the sex, the feeling of skin against skin; Benny wanted it all. And that included an eternity with Dean. But he still had his reservations about it.   
  
“I’m not saying no.” Benny could feel Dean relax in his arms at that. “But I would like to wait. See how it plays out. Eternity is a long time. You might change your mind half way though.”  
  
“I can do that. Just don’t let me become wrinkly. I went through that once and I gotta say, it ain’t fun.” Dean replied. He nipped at Benny’s neck just to comfort himself and to know that Benny was holding him. He found the other’s hand and joined their hands, fingers linking together.  
  
Benny gave Dean's hand reassuring squeeze and rubbed his beard against his cheek.  
  
"I won't," Benny answered with a chuckle. Of course that was something Dean would worry about. "We can talk about it more once you've ate something. That gumbo should be done."  
  
“Good. Gumbo?” Dean perked up and moved his head from Benny’s neck. Benny’s gumbo was amazing and the best Dean had ever tasted.  
  
“Yep.” Benny grinned. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get dried off and dressed.” Benny nugged at Dean until he stepped out of the shower, Benny right behind him. They took their time drying off, hands lingering longer than needed across hips and thighs. By the time they finally made it out of the bathroom, the entire room was filled with the smell of cooking gumbo.   
  
“Smells great, Benny.” Dean said as he grabbed the bowls out of the cabinet. He felt at home in the small boat; like he’d always belonged here next to Benny. He could feel the vampire moving next to him, staying within reaching distance of Dean’s body.   
  
Benny bumped his hip against Dean’s as he pulled spoons out of the drawer and watched Dean ladle food into his bowl. He ladled a small amount of food into his own bowl. He might not be able to eat a lot but he still enjoyed cooking and eating delicious food. They settled down at Benny’s small dining table in companionable silence. Dean had another three servings before he finished. Benny was seriously starting to wonder if Dean only ate when he came to visit. It this was the case, Benny would happily cook whatever Dean wanted, when ever he wanted.   
  
Dean washed up the dishes as Benny put away what was left of the gumbo. They grinned at each other, hands smoothing over sides and backs, and hips bumping as they moved around the small space. Dean was the first to slip into the small bed, which had been stripped of its sheets. Benny wasn’t far behind him, snuggling up close against Dean’s back and throwing an arm around his waist.

“I get to be the big spoon this time,” Benny teased as they settled in.   
  
“I like you being the big spoon,” Dean chuckled. He found Benny’s hand and grasped it, linking their fingers together and just squeezing them. Dean liked the feel of Benny’s bulk against his back and let a small content sigh leave his lips.  
  
“Sleep,” Benny whispered as he rubbed his thumb across the side of Dean’s hand. “We can discuss everything in the morning.”  
  
“Love you,” Dean replied softly. He fell asleep with Benny stroking his hand. There was safety with the way he was being held and it didn’t take long for him to drift off. Benny would keep him safe and Dean trusted his lover to watch over him.   
  
~*~  
  
Benny didn’t really sleep anymore. He rested, but it was more of a meditative state than actual sleep. So he wasn’t surprised when he woke up before Dean did. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up beside Dean, but it was the first time he was waking up next to Dean while they were in a bed.   
  
Dean was wrapped around him similar to an octopus. His head was nestled under Benny’s chin, arm wrapped tight around his chest and leg thrown over his hips as he snored on in his sleep. Benny grinned as he reached up to stroke his fingers through Dean’s sleep mussed hair and listened to the sound of Dean’s heart beating nice and strong in his chest.   
  
The sound stirred the hunger inside of him, but Benny had learned long ago to control the thirst. He didn’t want to rip Dean’s throat out. Eating something soon wasn’t out of the question, though. It would probably be better for them both if Benny did it before Dean woke up.   
  
He slid out of Dean’s clutches without disturbing him too much. Dean snorted and rolled over to cling to the pillow without waking. Benny tugged the blanket back over him before he headed over to small fridge he kept his blood pouches in. Once he was finished with his version of breakfast, he started on Dean’s. He let the smell of cooking bacon and eggs wake Dean rather than doing it himself.   
  
The smell of bacon, his favorite food, had Dean rolling over in the bed and opening his eyes. He couldn’t focus them yet but his stomach knew there was food about. Lazily he swung his legs over the bed and stood, stretching his body to get the kinks of sleep out of his body. He felt better rested than what he had in a long time.   
  
Dean scratched his stomach and walked over to the kitchen; watching as Benny threw a blood bag into the trash can. He probably didn’t mean for Dean to see it but this was Benny and how he was, nothing would ever change that and Dean would never judge his lover. He walked across the small kitchen and hugged Benny from behind, resting his head on the other’s man shoulder.   
  
“That smells great.” Dean chuckled when his stomach agreed.   
  
Benny hummed as he pushed the bacon around the pan and rubbed his beard against Dean’s temple. He pressed one hand over Dean’s.  
  
“Good morning,” Benny greeted. “How did you sleep?”  
  
“Better than I have in years.” Dean admitted softly. He didn’t want to speak the words, thinking it would be weak of him to say it aloud. He tightened his fingers around Benny’s and just melted into him.   
  
"I'm glad," Benny replied. He knew very well the sleeping problems Dean suffered from. He'd watch over his friend through many a sleepless night while they were stuck in purgatory.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a bit," Benny told him, bumping Dean with his hip. "Why don't you get a plate?  
  
“You want one too?” Dean asked; just in case Benny wanted to eat human food. He knew the vampire could eat a small amount and after the gumbo last night he wasn’t sure if Benny would want anything.   
  
"Nah," Benny answered with a shake of his d. "I'm pretty full. And I only made enough for you anyways." It might look like enough food for the both of them to anyone else but Benny knew how much Dean could put away. And after last night, even with the gumbo, he figured Dean would be starving.  
  
"Okay," Dean answered and tucked into the food. He loved Benny's cooking and could eat it in no time because it was that great. Dean knew Benny only cooked with fresh ingredients.  
  
"God, I could marry you," Dean moaned between bites.   
  
Benny chuckled and smiled as he watched Dean eat. It was such a simple thing, but Benny could watch Dean do just about anything and be happy. It didn't take Dean long to finish the food and Benny collected he dishes while Dean leaned back in his chair with a content sigh.  
  
“I’m serious.” Dean pouted with full lips. His eyes never left Benny as they tracked his every movement. He couldn’t stand the thought of being alone and was making sure Benny wouldn’t leave him. Dean knew Benny was aware of this habit and was probably laughing at him right now.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Dean," Benny said, voice soft as he leaned down to press a kiss against Dean's temple. He laughed at the put out expression on Dean's face at the action. Dean really wasn't one for tenderness unless it was the post-coitus kind.  
  
"Would you really want to be hitched to me for life?" Benny asked seriously as he lounged back in the seat opposite Dean.  
  
“Wouldn’t ‘ave said it if I didn’t mean it. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Dean answered; avoiding Benny’s gaze.   
  
The self doubt was coiling around his mind like a poisonous fog. He knew that for a vampire having a human lover was hard if they didn’t change them. Dean wasn’t even sure if vampires even got married.   
  
Dean knew he wasn’t a catch and sooner or later Benny would get tired of him. Everyone did eventually and that thought tore Dean apart.   
  
"That wasn't what I meant, Dean," Benny answered. He could see the way Dean was feeling in the way his shoulders slumped and he averted his gaze. He knew exactly where Dean’s thought process had gone. Benny had seen it plenty during their days in purgatory. Self deprecation was something Dean did very well. It was also something Benny knew he would always be working against.   
  
“And we’ll have none of that here.” Benny spoke softly as he reached over and used a finger under his chin to make Dean look at him. “If you really want to get married Dean, we can. But I know you have a habit of jumping head first into things without thinking things through. You’ve only been here one night. Maybe give it a little time to make sure this is what you really want. That’s all I’m saying.”  
  
“I’ve been missin’ you since we got back.” Dean admitted, not looking away from Benny. He knew if he looked away; he’d lose Benny. “I’m not jumping into this, Benny. I want this, me and you. I know I seem like I don’t give a damn sometimes, but...I just want to belong to you cause it feels right.”   
  
“How about this,” Benny started as an idea popped into his head. He knew Dean was stubborn and wouldn’t let an idea go once it was in his head. It was easier to find a way to compromise than to change his mind. “In a years time, if you’re still around and you still like the idea, we’ll get married.”   
  
The idea sat right with Dean. It was fair and it would give them both the time they needed. He didn’t want to go back to hunting just quite yet. He wanted to stay with Benny and just spend time getting to know him again because they’d been apart too long in Dean’s opinion.   
  
“I like that,” Dean whispered, leaning closer into Benny.   
  
“It’s a deal then.” Benny grinned and leaned over to press a kiss against Dean’s lips, the taste of bacon and eggs accompanying the touch. It also came with the knowledge that he would have Dean with him for the next year, no matter what happened.


End file.
